Old Friends
by sociallyawkardteen
Summary: Stydia fanfic, Warning: smut and amazing Stydia moment that I wish could happen


"You should stay over." The sheriff insisted.

"No, really, it's fine." She protested, while she sat at the Stilinski's dinner table, eating what the sheriff had given her.

"No, Lydia" He continued. "Your mother would kill me if I let you stay at a stranger's house tonight."

You shrugged smiling at the sheriff, it looks like you weren't getting out of this one.

It had been a while since she had last seen the sheriff, he had been friends with the Martin family before they moved away. But when she had been caught sneaking into a club in Beacon Hills the sheriff had recognised it was Lydia, and insisted that he take her back home himself. He had took her back to his house, a place she hadn't been in years, and after getting off the phone with her Mom he had said you should stay until morning.

"Here you go," He said opening the door to the messy bedroom, "Stiles won't mind you sleeping here tonight, he's staying at Scott house, you remember Scott right?"

"Yeah I do." She said, remembering playing with Scott and Stiles when they were kids before the move. "Are you sure Stiles won't mind me sleeping in here? I mean we're not kids anymore, sleepovers just aren't the same." Lydia joked, as he moved and tried to tidy up some of the clothes and papers on Stiles' desk

"Yeah, yeah he'll be fine." He said moving back towards the door satisfied with his cleaning, "Just… don't look under the bed." He smiled and said his goodnight before leaving her alone. She gave a thought that she wanted to check what Stiles was hiding under his bed, but thought it better to not.

Lydia kicked off your heels and unzipped the back off her dress to take it off, before jumping under the sheets, it felt weird being in her underwear in the room of the boy she used to steal cookies with, and the thought did come to mind that it would have been a good idea to ask the sheriff for something to sleep in. But now she was already wrapped up, in the pitch black room, and today had been a really long day. So instead she closed her eyes and wrapped up tighter in the sheets burying her head in the soft pillow to fall asleep.

**She was cozy and warm, feeling the most comfortable she had felt in weeks. She felt herself wake slightly, as if she were still sleeping but were aware of what was around her. That would be an unsettling thought if she didn't feel so peaceful right now. But that was the reason why she didn't panic when she felt the bed dip beside her. Lydia opened her eyes and listened to hear the breathing beside her. When she was sure that she wasn't imagining it she quickly turned her body around to look, and as she saw it was a tired looking Stiles that had flopped down lazily on his own bed, she sleepily said, "Stiles?"

It all happened in a second, from when he fell down on his bed, to her waking and turning to find him, to Stiles opening his eyes in shock and falling out and landing on the floor with a silent scream. The light was bare, and she could hardly see his face let alone where he had landed. Lydia quickly sat up and fumbled for the lamp she had seen when she came in, and when she found it and switched it on, Lydia turned back to see Stiles clumsily getting to his feet. When he saw who she was, his defensive frightened face fell to a more surprised one, "Lydia?!" He questioned, his voice a little loud before realising he didn't want to wake his dad and he lowered it, "Wh-what are doing here?"

"Uh," She searched for words, anything short and sweet that would explain everything quickly, "Your dad said you wouldn't mind." It was then she realised that she had not accounted for the fact she was only wearing her underwear when she sat up in his bed. Lydia quickly grabbed the sheet and brought it up to her neck, covering, herself, but it was already obvious it was too late at the look on Stiles' face.

"Uh, I mean," Lydia shook her head and started from the beginning to try and make more sense, "Your dad caught me trying to sneak into a club tonight, and brought me here until he can take me home in the morning. He said I should stay here, because you were at Scott's… Why are you not at Scott's?" She finished finally wondering why he had sneaked back into his own room.

Stiles looked a little shifty at the question as he said stood at the side of the bed, "We had some… stuff, to deal with, but it's all fine now, so I came home."

"To sneak in through your own window?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just come through the door, you have a key don't you?"

"Yes. I mean no. I- I lost it. With Scott. I lost my key with Scott."

Stiles had never been a good liar even when they were kids and she was glad to know things hadn't changed. She laughed and patted on the side of the bed Stiles had just fallen off, "Come on, and sit down. I'm sorry I scared you."

Stiles climbed back on the bed and sat with his back leant on the headboard next to her, saying, "I can't believe the first time I see you in years is when you scare the hell out of me in my own bed."

She laughed a little and looked to him at her side, "Better than never right." Lydia joked, but it left a bitter sting within herself, and she could see it had done the same to Stiles. She had never wanted to leave Beacon Hills when they had moved, Stiles being the one person she didn't want to leave at all.

"I'm sorry." Lydia said, feeling like she had just ruined the mood.

"No, don't be, it's not like we could do anything about it." Stiles said, putting on a reassuring smile, "And you're here now, so let's make up for lost time." Stiles quickly shook off the innuendo that was underlined there, and carried on talking, "You can stay tomorrow, I'll take you around Beacon Hills, see everyone, and you can see how ugly Scott has got."

She laughed, and leaned against his shoulder, "I'd love to… but I doubt I'm ever going to be aloud out of the house again for tonight."

Stiles let himself lean closer into her, as he said, "No, they can't do that, I've only just got you back. And who knows when you'll be able to come back again."

Lydia shrugged and moved her head to look at him, it was just like old times, she sat with Stiles while he made her smile about something shitty. Except now he was bigger than her, it was weird that his arms had muscle now and he was… You searched for the word, and it came to her, 'Manly', Stiles was a man now. Maybe not six foot four, rugged lumberjack, but a man in his own right, tall and rough around the edges. Arms that looked good in the slightly loose shirt he was wearing, and his jaw, he had now got a more defined line, with the signs of late night stubble definitely there. She shook her head when her first thought was how good it would feel to bite at that jaw line.

But still her eyes wandered his face, she could never remember him being so beautiful and his eyes seemed brighter. She moved down to his lips, and wow his lips, she felt herself sigh before she could help it. He looked down at her when he heard her and she saw something in his eyes, something that she had never seen before, and while she was thinking that over was when she felt his lips press against hers.

The shock of the sudden change in events made her gasp slightly, but she instantly returned the kiss, feeling him sigh into her mouth when she did. She felt his hand reach up onto her cheek, and his fingers brush her strawberry blonde hair back so he could hold the side of her head. He felt amazing, like coming home, all the sadness of having to leave again tomorrow washed away. It was like some spark deep inside of her had ignited, and all she wanted to do was be closer to him. She moved her body up from slouching, searching more of him, and felt as the sheet fell away from your body. The kiss got needier as his tongue searched for hers, and the greedy grunts he gave against your lips.

She wanted more, more touch, more of him, just more. His hand slid down to her waist as he guided her to move to his lap. His hand was soft but dominant, with his thumb stroking over her soft skin as he held her. She lifted one of her legs over his and sat on his lap, feeling both of his hands instantly claim her waist again. She took the opportunity to run her hands through his hair, getting a grip of the thick hair as she kissed, feeling him groan into her mouth.

Lydia let herself move her hips on his lap, the lack of clothes now coming into her advantage, and felt him gasp into her mouth. He pulled his head back and looked down at her hips, his eyes wide as he watched her grind on his lap. His hands moved lower to her hips, holding onto her as she moved, and slightly pushing his hips up into her.

She let her hands run down his chest, feeling the tight toned muscle under there making her want to feel him against her like that. She reached the hem on his shirt and he looked back up at her and nodded as he took the invitation, and pulled his shirt over his head, finally giving more of him to touch.

Lydia let her hands fall down his chest, feeling him breathe and his heart beat under her fingertips. Her hands travelled down his stomach, until they stopped at the waistband on his jeans. Suddenly she felt yourself flipped onto her back, with Stiles hovering above her, his hips placed between her thighs. He looked down at the gorgeous girl beneath him and smiled as he dipped his head to her neck, kissing his way over her pulse point, feeling his tongue swipe over her soft skin. She stroked her hands down his sides, and moved them between both of your bodies, pulling open the button on his jeans, eager for even more of him.

He lifted his head and looked down at her as she pushed his jeans down his hips. He spoke quietly, "You sure?"

She only nodded with a smile, and saw him smile down at her before connecting his lips back with hers, kissing her as he kicked his jeans down his legs and off the bed. She felt his hands move over her body, feeling a shiver run up her spine at the bare touch. His fingers reached the hem on her underwear, and gripping into the small amount of material to pull them down your thighs.

He kneeled up as he pulled Lydia's legs up to slide her panties off, before parting her legs again, and fitted himself back between them. His hand slid slowly down her stomach, until his fingers reached the place where she wanted to feel him the most. He looked back down at her, leaning his head to hers and kissed her deeply, as she felt his fingers spread and claim her. She sighed into his mouth, feeling the pads of his fingers stroke and circle over her center. Her body ached for him, his chest hot and heavy above her, feeling his hand between her thighs making Lydia feel incredible, she wanted more, she wanted him to fill you, complete her.

She bucked her hips up into his palm, feeling him groan down at her, "Stiles?" she whispered needily, "Please?" He gave a short pause as he looked down at her, before she felt him shuffle a little and then felt his cock at her entrance. He stroked the head of his cock up and down her wetness, groaning as he looked between their bodies to watch. She pulled his head back to look at her, and collided her lips back with his, knowing this would tell him to hurry. He understood the sign as she felt him slide slowly inside her, She was tight around him, not having given either of them time to prepare, She could feel the whole size of him, and moaned up into his mouth as she felt him fill her completely.

Stiles shifted his hips until he was fully enclosed, resting his forehead against hers as he panted, the hot tightness around him like no other feeling he had ever felt. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her mouth open as she gasped with him. Stiles connected his eyes with hers and smirked as he quickly bucked his hips to watch her reaction. Lydia smiled as she groaned at the feeling of him thrusting, knowing he was watching her. He did it again, driving himself deep inside her seeing how she moaned and gasped and tightened her thighs around him. He quickly started to move more in pace, bucking in and out, filling her over and over again. She found it harder to control herself, her fingertips digging into his back, and her moans getting louder.

Stiles gripped Lydia's thigh and held it at his waist moving his position slightly to get even deeper inside of her. He was starting to grunt as he thrust, and she looked down to watch how their bodies were connected, groaning louder. His eyes shot to her face and he smiled, pressing his lips against hers as he whispered, "Shhh." His tongue delved into her mouth, letting all the sounds Lydia was making get caught in his. She gripped his hair, and held his head to hers, moaning against his lips, and feeling him groan and grunt against hers as she did.

His hands tightened on her thighs, pulling them both to his waist, and thrusting faster inside of her. She felt her head fall back and she bit her lower lip to try and contain the noises she so desperately wanted to make. The room was filled with soft quiet moans, and slightly heavier breathing, but everything else was silent, and it only made her want to break the quiet even more. She felt Stiles drop his head to her neck, burying his head there as he let out his moans, feeling him buck harder inside of her. She slid her hands down his neck, over his chest and around and down his back to grab his ass as he fucked her. Lydia could feel that they were both about to come, and as Stiles lifted his head to look down at her, sliding a hand between their bodies and pressing his fingers against her clit. She moaned as she felt herself tighten and come around him. Stiles crashed his lips again back to hers, letting her muffle her moans in his mouth, and feeling him do the same with her as he thrusted deep within her and let go. She grabbed his ass and felt as he bucked a few times within her, working through his orgasm, and felt his fingers move softly over her clit as she came down from hers.

Her body relaxed and she unwrapped her thighs and arms from his body, letting him fall softy onto her chest. After a second or two of panting, she felt as he placed soft kisses up her neck, his hands trailing goosebumps up and down her sides. He moved so he was half on top of her leaning at her side on his elbow with his head in his hand, looking down at her. He smiled lazily and Lydia couldn't help but giggle, he looked so grown up, and things had changed a lot, but she was so happy they had. She lifted a hand to stroke through his hair, loving how his eyes closed when she did.

"I don't want to leave again, Stiles." The words were quiet and out of her mouth before she even realised she was saying them.

His eyes opened and he smiled looking down at her saying, "Then I won't let them take you away."

She woke up suddenly as she heard the knocking from the door, and lifted her head from Stiles' chest and looked over to where the sound was coming from. It took a second for them both to remember everything that happened, as she heard the sheriff's muffled voice behind the wood, "Lydia, when you're ready I'll be down stairs making breakfast."

Lydia looked back at Stiles and laughed silently at how close he could have walked in and caught them, before saying, "Thanks Mr Stilinski, I'll be down in a minute."

They both laid still until she heard the sheriffs footsteps walk away and down the hall. Stiles let his head fall back to the pillow and started to breathe again, while she laughed and rolled over to start getting her clothes back on.

Stiles sat up watching Lydia pull her dress over her legs and up her waist, "I should probably sneak out the window, and come in the front door, I really don't want to explain what happened in here to my dad."

"Good idea." You replied thinking what it would be like to see Stiles explaining that to the sheriff, "I also want your dad to like me, and not think I'm just here to sleep with his son."

"I'm happy with you sleeping with his son." Stiles said jumping from the bed with a smirk on his face while pulling on his jeans.

She laughed, "So am I. But so far I haven't made the best impression since he knew me when I was a kid."

"Well a lot has changed in Beacon Hills since we were kids." Stiles said, with that same 'hiding something' look on his face.

"Is that something to do with what you were doing with Scott last night?"

Stiles lifted his head as he pulled open the window, staring at Lydia as he thought what to say, "Well… um… I'll tell you all about that later. It's a long story."

"Okay, and then you can also tell me what's under your bed?"

"Why? Did you look under there?!" Stiles said slightly nervous.

You shook your head, smiling, "No, your dad told me not to, but now I want to."

"Oh god, I've got to find a better hiding place for those." Stiles said to himself.

Lydia laughed watching how adorable he still was, and said, "I won't look, I promise. Just go and do your thing."

He smiled relieved as he slung his leg out of the window, saying, "I can't believe I'm sneaking out of my own house."

She smiled walking over to him, and kissed him before saying, "Meet you at the kitchen downstairs?"

"Deal." He said before dropping from the window.


End file.
